The nanowire morphology can enable higher power in either batteries or capacitors than is possible using a film of the same material. The drawback of such nanowires for energy storage is cycle stability. For example, the capacitors operating in propylene carbonate (PC) 1.0 M LiClO4 show dramatically reduced cycle stabilities ranging from 2,000-8,000 cycles. In the piqued PC electrolyte, the δ-MnO2 shell fractures, delaminates, and separates from the gold nanowire current collector. The diminutive lateral dimension of nanowires increases their susceptibility to dissolution and corrosion and these processes rapidly result in a loss of electrical continuity through the nanowire and an irreversible loss of capacity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that facilitate the expansion of cycle stability for nanowire-based energy storage devices.